


Repercussion

by BackStabber128



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, Psychological Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackStabber128/pseuds/BackStabber128
Summary: "Clem will come for us. I know she will."Louis assured his two friends, trying to ease their worries, "These psychos won't hurt us if they need us as soldiers. They're just trying to scare us."The truth was, not even he could be sure if he was telling the truth.Lilly walked in occasionally to check on them. She heard the way he spoke - his stubborness and anger at her vows. The passion fueling every word that rolled off his tongue."Can you shut the hell up?"She spat as his shouts began to get on her nerves, "All you've been doing is screaming and acting like a child. That's no soldier's duty...""Do you really think there's no consequence for your actions?"





	1. Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> The suspense for the final episode has been killing me for weeks y'all. Especially thinking about the aftermath of the saving Violet route --- so this is what I came up with.
> 
> Some events are a bit different from canon, just to keep this interesting.  
> Of course, this is going to be an angst fest, so viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, I hope you enjoy.

"We have to hurry! Clem said that the bomb could blow at any minute!"

Aasim hissed at his hobbling friends as they worked their way down the hall.

It was obvious that he was afraid, his dark eyes were bugged with terror, as if expecting death to come at any moment. His hand gripped desperately at Louis' shoulder, trying to steady the teen's weak movements, "C'mon dude, stay with us. We're almost out of this shithole..." He vaguely assured him.

His friend's usually bronze and bright complexion was gone, replaced by an eerie pale and emptiness that neither him nor Omar could describe. It was almost like the 17 year old's spirit had vanished, as if a light had been blown out of him. ...Almost as if Aasim was carrying a dead body.

Blasts of gunfire reverberated through the walls, the boat rocking back and forth with the river's waves. Louis blinked blearily, gazing blankly forward with bloodshot brown eyes.

He wanted to say something.  _Anything._  But everytime he tried it sounded like his mouth was stuffed with cotton. The relentless throbbing of his jaw didn't help, it felt like the blade was still there. Piercing and haunting him for his shameless outburst a few hours prior. Aasim and Omar could only wince and offer him sympathetic looks.

They knew he didn't deserve what Lilly did to him. He was only trying to be brave for them, to be strong despite the hopelessness. But when she ordered him to be quiet, he didn't listen. Not even when his friends begged him to shut up as well. When he realized the truth, it was too late.

Louis faintly felt a bit of blood dribble down his chin, and instinctively brushed it away. It left a dark stain trailing down the cuff of his battered bronze coat. "Fuck." Aasim cursed as he noticed how much he had lost. It was clear that he had nothing else to say to reassure him. At that point, he wasn't even sure that he would survive.

After a few more painful minutes of shuffling, the trio had finally made it past the boiler. The device was vibrating and popping beside them, threatening to burst. Footsteps scurried on the floor above, pattering like heavy rainfall.

Louis' eyes went wide at the noise, his quick, yet heavy movements threatened to send them all toppling. Omar was the first one to hush his whimpers, "Sshh! If they hear us, they'll know that we-"

More sounds from below the stairs cut him off. Aasim cursed again, dragging the two over to the railing. "We gotta jump." He said after peering over the edge. "Are you crazy!? They could hear the noise and shoot!" Omar snapped in a whisper, "Louis and I can barely walk - let alone  _swim_ \- we'll drown!"

"Yeah, but what choice do we have?" Aasim retorted, "I'm not having those fuckers find us again. It's either we get shot or we explode with them."

Their traumatised friend eyed the boat's pier intently as they continued to argue. He knawed anxiously at his knuckle, watching strange shadows flicker across the walls. The dark water below was barely visible in the black horizon.

" _You all are fucking crazy if you think we'll ever fight for you!"_ His previous voice rattled in his head, " _I'd rather die than become a slave for your pathetic excuse for an army!"_ Louis recalled the venom in his tone being satisfying - encouraging - prideful, but it wasn't anymore.

 _"Oh, is that so?"_ He recalled Lilly's amused expression from outside his cell. The way her eyes narrowed and her nails drummed near the bars, " _That could be arranged..."_ She whipped a knife from her belt and dangled it between her fingers.

" _Dorian, get the door."_

Back in reality, his breathing hitched and heart thumped erratically as he remembered what happened next. He almost thought that she would kill him right there, but she didn't. And it was only then he realized that death would have been a mercy.

The woman's rough hands shoved him to the floor - forcing open his jaw. He remembered struggling, cursing - kicking her, but it wasn't enough. The knife cut out his tongue in one sickening slice, the red spilling from his lips and dripping down his neck. His gargled screams and groans of agony were barely perceptible to him, blurred away by the merciless pain pulsing through his mouth.

In the present, Louis almost forgot that it was over. His eyes were glued to the rushing water, his teeth biting his fist hard enough to draw blood.

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm from behind, yanking it behind his back. The boy's heart nearly stopped. "What the hell's going on out here!?" Dorian's familiar voice screeched, catching everyone's attention. Her expression was tight in both anger and confusion, whipping the disheveled teen to face her. She nearly grimaced, "You..."

Louis' breath went cold and he flailed, attempting to scramble from her grasp. Aasim had already drawn his stolen rifle at her. He grit his teeth in hesitation, his index finger trembling on the trigger.

A low rumbling sound vibrated from down the hall before he could shoot. The tremor knocked them all off balance, tipping the boat side to side.  _The_   _bomb.'_ The three minors realized, but they didn't dare say a word. Dorian's grip only slightly loosened as she turned to look, befuddled.

A sound similar to a thunderclap cracked through the air and the boat shook, bobbing recklessly in the water. Louis was knocked back to the railing, his head slamming painfully against the metal. He dizzily set a hand to his brow, trying to clear the hazy stars from his vision.

Dorian collapsed on top of him, a jagged piece of steel striking her straight through the mouth. Blood poured from her lips as she fell limp in the teen's arms. Louis' face lost the rest of it's color at the sight. He tried to desperately scoot away from her, horror taking over his features. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't.

A long, bloodied antenna protruded from the back of her neck, the end of it just barely poking his nose. The boy's breathing went heavy again, his eyes becoming unfocused.

"Louis!" He heard Aasim call from somewhere in the background, "Get down! Get down before you get h-" Another sharp crackle filled the teen's ears, he felt something hard ram into his cheek - sending him tumbling overboard. The fresh blast of cool water was next, overwhelming him all at once.

He scrabbled from below the surface, fighting to come back to the fiery blaze he could faintly see through the waves. But the more he tried, the farther he drifted away, it seemed.

His lungs burned for air, but his movements were becoming weaker and weaker as seconds passed. The blood loss was getting to him again, as was the mind-numbing throbbing of his missing tongue. He unconsciously gulped in a lungful of water, making him choke and accidentally inhale more.

 _Is this how I'm going to die?_ Louis faintly wondered as the lights faded from his eyes. All because he couldn't shut his fucking mouth, what a surprise. Drowning because he had wasted his strength trying to fight Lilly, trying to be brave, trying to be strong.

He hacked out one last time, bubbles sputtering from his mouth until there was nothing left. Right before everything could blot to black, he felt something rip his heavy coat from his shoulders and snatch his wrist.

###

Louis furrowed his brows, poking quizzically at the keys of his piano. The off-tempo noises that rang from it made him cringe.  _Still needs to be tuned,_ he mentally scoffed. But instead of standing up to fix it himself, he continued to toy with the strange sounds it made.

He lazily set his freckled face in a hand, sighing pathetically. Occasionally, he would glance at the candles scattered around the room.The nice, welcoming, lemon glow they gave off was breathtaking. So was the turquoise moonlight that glistened from a window nearby.

At that point he was sure Clementine wouldn't come. She made it clear that she didn't forgive him for how he acted the few weeks before. Especially when she seethed that " _Fuck you, Louis."_ after he tried to apologize. His hand struck a bad note at the memory.

" _You know, it's not like you made it easy for us to keep you here. From day one."_ He had accused spitefully, " _I didn't want to hurt you two, I just... I was..."_

He dropped Marlon's bow to the ground, a look of frustration sweeping across his face.  _Upset. Angry. Didn't know what else to do._ There were plenty of things he could've said.

The bronze skinned teen was so focused on playing a song, he barely noticed Clementine peering attentively from the doorway. When he did, his eyebrows shot up and his fingers instantly left the keys, "Oh, I didn't think you'd actually come." He said, catching the girl's somber gaze.

"I mean I'm not mad, I'm just... I'm glad you're here." He corrected himself, awkwardly setting his hands back in his lap. Clementine's tattered baseball cap obscured most of her features, but Louis could still catch a hint of a sympathetic smile.

"So... since there's a possibility of us being killed or branded by raiders - I thought it'd be nice to enjoy music one last time." He continued, gesturing to the board for emphasis, "That must be why you followed me here, right? That, or you're afraid of heights... which somehow, would make more sense."

Clem scoffed, unfolding her arms from her chest, "Yeah, right. And  _me_ of all people. I was guessing the fear of heights was why  _you_  didn't go to the bell tower" "And it is! Only it isn't." The taller boy interjected, "I was more afraid of Violet pushing me off the side, really."

"Yeah, I can see that." Clem chuckled slightly, another smile grazing her lips.

At that point, Louis had forgotten his excuse to drag her there in the first place. And he found himself studying the girl's perfect complexion in the moonlight for a bit longer than he intended. Abruptly, he scooted over in his seat, "Do you want to give the piano a go?" He offered just to break the silence.

Clementine's amber eyes skimmed the keys, looking puzzled, "You know I have no idea how to play, right?" She said, raising a brow. "I can teach you." The boy quipped with a smug grin.

Clem rolled her eyes, but inevitably joined him on the stool. She mimicked his sheepish expression before dragging her fingers back and forth along the notes. The resulting rhythm was excruciating to hear. "Yeah, I don't think it's that easy." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Sure it is," Louis cracked his knuckles experimentally, "Let me play an 'easy' one for you. Just for demonstration." With that, he plucked his fingertips expert-ly across the device. The familiar melody of his unnamed song slowly returned to him.

"...A bit complicated, don't you think?" Clem pointed out as she watched all the different notes he pressed. The rhythm fell short suddenly, and somehow, Louis had run out of things to say.

"I... I'm sorry about how I acted before, I really am." He blurted out, still feeling guilty.

"I never thought I would see Marlon die - especially not by getting shot in the head or because of AJ... I felt like I needed to do something. To avenge him, but... I was just being stupid."

Clementine frowned, avoiding his eyes and silently jabbing a few more fingers at the piano. "You got to see why we were so upset in the woods, huh? Those people who shot you, who shot AJ - that's why. Only, it's a whole world full of them." She explained.

Louis glanced down at the bandaged bicep of his left arm. The bullet hole in his coat was still stained red from the event. "Yep, I think that gave me more of an idea..." He claimed regretfully, "Do... do you think I'd have a chance of surviving out there?" He asked. It was meant to be a joke, but it didn't sound like one.

Clem eyed him strangely, as if remembering a long-lost friend, "...I don't know." She answered vaguely, "Just be glad that you've always had a home." The response made the other teen wince, but he nodded despite it, "Yeah, yeah... I see."

A few more moments of awkward silence passed, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, I just remembered why I wanted to bring you here in the first place." He claimed, his smirk perking up again. Hesitating, the look faded and his eyes fell to the floor,

"I wanted to thank you... for being here, listening. Coming here to help me with my project, even after everything I put you through. And everything I had to work through... for myself. Everyone hears the jokes, the piano and after that, they stopped listening. You didn't."

The silence returned, and he fidgetted in his seat, eagerly awaiting the girl's response. But soon enough, his confident facade began to fade, as did his bashful smile. Clementine seemed to notice. She shook her head, brown hair trickling over her brow and a soft smile forming.

Without warning, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Time seemed to halt at that very moment. It felt as if every ounce of blood gushed to Louis' face. His heart began to race, but miraculously, it felt like all of his fears had washed away.  _She like_ _d him._ He let the realization sink in.  _Holy shit - she **liked**  him._

Joyfully, he returned it. Letting the disbelief fade to the back of his mind.

He didn't open his eyes until she pulled away. Then he chuckled, offering her a drunken grin.

_"Hey, Clem? Clem!? Are you out here?"_

The rest of the night was a blur. Louis remembered the flames, the gunfire, the shouting... But mainly, he remembered wrestling a raider and watching Clementine approach in the background. She had Marlon's bow equipped in a hand, fingers quivering as she looked back and forth between him and Violet.

The blonde girl was being dragged towards an open cage, grunting and hissing uselessly at her captor. He could practically see the gears turning in Clem's head. Debating on who to save. Deciding who was worth her last arrow.

Their eyes locked together for a single second, before the hers' retreated back to Violet. Her fingers slipped off the bow, the arrow flying free. It was then Louis knew it was over for him. As he was shoved towards the wagon, he recalled the taste of her kiss, the lingering heat of his face, the fear fading away---

 

Then he remembered cracking his eyes open and wincing at the blinding rays of the morning sun. He inspected the dull pain aching from the back of his head, blinking to clear his fuzzy vision. He was in a wagon. The same one from back at the school when the raiders attacked.

"Is he awake?" He heard a raspy voice mumble from outside. The sound of boots crunching in the dirt was next. "I think so." A deeper voice replied. The cage door was torn open, exposing the disoriented boy to his captors.

A gloved hand snatched his limp arm, yanking him out of the cage and onto his knees. He blinked again, looking up to glare at an all-too-familiar face that awaited him. Lilly. Her chapped lips were curled in a scowl, her brow crinkled and her deep brown eyes inspecting him, appearing unconvinced.

"Rise and shine... I hope my friend didn't hit you too hard back there." She spoke, barely any emotion in her tone, "I'll admit, you and your friends almost had me impressed. You have spirit. Determination. That will be useful when you become a soldier."

Louis grit his teeth, having a sudden urge to tear that smug look from her face. He was tempted to try, making a vain attempt to break his arms free. He barely noticed that they were already tied and leashed behind his back. Lilly looked amused, "See? Spirit." Was all she said.

Before he knew it, he was thrown in a cell along with Aasim and Omar. They were terrorfied. They had no idea where they were or what could happen to them. The prison was dark and ominous, and none of the passing guards answered any of their questions.

"Clem will come for us. I know she will." Louis assured his two friends, trying to ease their worries, "These psychos won't hurt us if they need us as soldiers. They're just trying to scare us." The truth was, not even he could be sure if he was telling the truth.

Lilly walked in occasionally to check on them. She heard the way he spoke - his stubborness and anger at her vows. The passion fueling every word that rolled of his tongue. "Can you shut the hell up?" She spat as his shouts began to get on her nerves, "All you've been doing is screaming and acting like a child. That's no soldier's duty... Do you really think there's no consequence for your actions?"

Louis kept his head held high, his voice tight with rebellion, "We're not afraid of you. You want us to be, but we're not. If we still had our weapons, you'd already be dead and you know it."

"I see," The woman sighed, clicking her nails against the bars, "...Such a shame to lose something so vital..." She trailed off, making the teen's features furrow with confusion.

Before he knew it, he was back thrashing on the cold, littered floor. Tears slipped down his face, contrasting with the bright red streaking below. He could see Lilly standing over him, watching him writhe in misery. Her expression was unreadable. Blank, like an empty sheet of paper.

She saw that the boy's fury-filled glare had vanished, replaced by an emotion all too familiar - fear. The disturbing gurgles that drawled from his throat were horrifying enough to hear. He rolled onto his back, letting himself fall limp. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend it was all just a bad dream.

Lilly turned away from him to look towards Aasim and Omar. They were cowering in the corner, mortified and completely speechless. Neither of them dared to interfere. Silently, she strided back to Louis' lax form. She grabbed hold of his jaw, shaking it to keep him awake.

 _"Now_  do you believe that your actions have consequences?" She cooed, almost like a mother scolding her child. The teen barely had enough strength to nod his head. "...Is there anything you want to tell your friends so they don't meet the same fate?" The army leader teased sadistically, jolting him forward so the others could see his bloodied face.

Louis sucked in an uneven breath, knowing she would only hurt them more if he didn't answer. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry - Don't hurt them... just  _please_  don't hurt them.' He tried to say, but only pieces of it didn't sound strangled and alien to him. His friend's mute reactions proved it wasn't a hallucination.

Lilly merely sneered at him, "That's what I thought."

 

He woke up several minutes later, sprawled out on the dirty floor and completely alone. Red drooled from his mouth, pooling in a thick puddle under his chin. Aasim and Omar were nowhere to be seen, most likely still in their original cell across from him.

He felt weak, and his body ached all over. A strange, uncomfortable coolness settled on his skin.  _Blood loss..._ He thought fearfully. If it didn't stop, he would bleed to death. ... _But wouldn't death be a mercy?_ A voice from deep in him wondered.

The teen twitched as he heard quiet sobs echo from somewhere nearby.

Someone was standing outside his cell. Louis knew it wasn't Lilly. It couldn't be. Her voice was too young, too soft... and so awfully familiar. The boy's bloodshot eyes darted to where her silhouette stood.

It was a girl around his age, wearing a fur coat and ripped jeans that were similar to his own. Her ginger locks were chopped and parted to the side, exposing the two piercings visible in her left earlobe. Her pale face was stricken with invisible tears, fingers clutching a rusty metal bar.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Louis. I'm so sorry. I can't believe they actually..." Her withered feminine voice was hidden in an inaudible whisper. 'Minnie...!?' The boy tried to gasp, scuttling over to face her.

Minerva closed her faded blue eyes, taking in a reassuring breath. The gears were turning in her head, just like they did in Clementine's the night before. She touched the bar one last time, before slowly backing away. Louis' eyes went wide in desperation. Before he knew it, his mouth opened again,

'Come back! Help us! Please! You can help us escape! Minnie! Please...' He said, although it was all just jumbled nonsense in reality.

But she was already gone.

 

The next thing he knew, Clem was in the cell with him. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. The girl stirred, looking around, dazed, before she saw him. Her face contorted into shock, her body freezing in place.

Without thinking, the prisoner stumbled towards her, hugging her in a heart-wrenching embrace. Muffled sobs wracked through his form, he nearly flinched as she gently caressed him back. Nothing was spoken between them as the moment unbearably dragged on.

After sucking in a steadying breath, Louis pulled away, unable to meet his friend's eyes. Clementine grasped his forearms tightly, concern written all over her face. " _What did they do to you?"_

He parted his lips, but couldn't bring himself to speak. Not like this. Not even Aasim nor Omar could bring themselves to answer her. The girl closed her eyes as the realization seeped into her.

Louis expected her to turn away, like Minnie did. Leave him to fester in his unbearable silence. But she didn't.

Clem blinked open her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She flitted a finger to his bloodied chin to tilt his head to face her, " _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... If only I knew they would do this... none of this would have..."_ The boy silently hushed her with a shake of his head.

Clementine took one of his hands and brought it to her chest. " _We're getting out of here, ok? You're going to be safe, it's going to be over."_

 _Safe._ The word echoed through his mind.  _Over._ It was too good to be true.

_"Just... stay right here. I'm getting us out of here."_

###

Ice cold liquid dribbled from his dreadlocks, drops sticking to his too-pale skin. Louis spewed and choked out water from his lungs, his eyes snapping open. The crimson that previously marred his neck and chest was gone. And so was the bronze trench coat that he was never seen without.

All he was left in were his boots, ripped jeans, and a faded green shirt that was torn and part-way unbuttoned. The hands that were once pumping desperately at his chest had paused. He looked up to meet Clem's striking amber eyes, he stared back at them aimlessly.

'Clementine?' He spoke, though he couldn't pronounce most of the letters. His friend exhaled in relief, bringing her hands to her sides, "I thought you died..." She admitted, brushing a few stray locks of hair from her face.

AJ was there, too. His small fingers were intertwined with his own. The five year old beamed at him, joy obscuring his obvious concern. "Aasim tried to swim you to the shore," Clem continued hesitantly, "but a raider saw him and... he got shot in the head."

Louis almost couldn't process what she said. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to count how many teammates they were missing.

Violet shifted uncomfortably beside him. Her blonde bangs hid away her disturbed green eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was unable to accept what Lilly had done.

The distraught teen carried Minerva's trembling form in her arms, "We need to get off this shore before the same thing happens to us. Lilly's still out there, either retreating or searching for us. We can't give her a chance." She spoke.

Clementine nodded, taking Louis by a hand. She carefully guided him back to his feet. '...Where's Omar and Tenn?' He attempted asking, hundreds of questions plaguing his mind. The girl grimaced at how garbled his voice sounded, then glanced uneasily at Minerva.

"Omar was chased up the ridge by some surviving raiders, and... Tenn was knocked off the boat when the bomb went off. We haven't seen him since." She declared regretfully. Tears filled Minnie's eyes as she choked miserably, "He can't swim. I told you, he can't..."

Violet softly patted her shoulder, "The school's not too far from here. If we can avoid the river up ahead, we'll make it back safe." She claimed soothingly,

"Let's just hope no more raiders show up when we do."


	2. Listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short and sweet chapter to make up for all the chaos that happened in the last one. I really hope something like this can happen in the final episode because Louis desperately needs it. 
> 
> Also I intend to get this fic done before 404 comes out in 17 days. I finally bought the game and my body is 85% ready for it's release.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The once bright and breathtaking sky was buried behind a set of ominous black clouds. Wiry grass blew softly in the cool breeze, contrasting yellow in bits of the rocky path. The river's running water trickled eerily in the background.

Louis chewed mindlessly at the husk of his fruit, observing the scenery. Gloomy fork-like trees towered over the camp. He could hear the thin branches tossing back and forth above him.

His mouth burned with the effort of eating, but Clementine insisted him to, regardless. She only wanted him to feel better, he knew. And food was good way to bring the blood back to his skin. Maybe soon he would feel like himself again.

Wearily, he plopped back down on his blanket, snugging himself beneath the covers. But despite the lingering warmth, he had never felt so drained and empty in his life. He always expected death to be his fate, not this. He couldn't have ever predicted  _this._

Rolling onto his back, he attempted to fall asleep again. But he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore his hammering memories. But inevitably, they seeped back into his mind. Again, he saw Lilly's lifeless stare, the blade, the blood, felt the strength dribbling out of him...

The broken boy's heart pounded as he found himself back on his feet. His teeth were already grinding together anxiously. "Can't sleep?" A small voice piped from nowhere. He automatically whipped his head to face it. It was AJ. His light brown skin was tinted in the moonlight, yet his youthful eyes were wide and worried as ever.

"...Are you crying?" He asked. Louis sat up, wiping at his eyes to realize that it was true. He sniffled, but turned away, hugging his knees to his chest. Just like he did in his cell.

He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Especially not poor AJ. He was vulnerable. Weak. A shell of his former self.  _'_ _I'm fine, kiddo.'_ He wanted to tell him, but he knew it wasn't true.

The smaller boy approached him, running a tiny hand along his forearm. "It's... it's gonna be ok." He assured quietly, "The bad people are gone now."

Louis knew that he was confused and scared for him. The boy had never seen him act like this before. He had always laughed off his pain with shameless humor. Kept everyone's spirits high. Helped keep their minds from their worries. But now he couldn't.

"It's not your fault." AJ suddenly spoke up with venom in his tone, "It was Lilly. I... I should've a-a-atoned you and killed her. Clem said not to shoot, but then she killed James. She was a monster. She deserved to die."

Louis clutched the kid's hand and brought it to his chest, like Clem had done earlier. 'It's my fault.' He slurred, still cringing at the sound of his own voice. It was clear that AJ didn't understand what he said, looking up at him with a puzzled expression.

The older boy choked, tucking his head to his knees again, 'I-I'm sorry.' Was all he could say.

Another warm hand was set on his shoulder, making him flinch impulsively. His thoughts rewinded back to the boat. He remembered the soldier grabbing him and snatching him out of the cart. Lilly shoving him to the floor like a rag doll. The knife blade being shoved in his mouth-

"Louis." He blinked, seeing Clementine's concerned expression. There was silence. "What's wrong?" Her friend didn't respond. His tired eyes only wandered aimlessly past her.

Sighing, she brought her fingers to his jawline. She was close enough to count every freckle sprinkled on the bridge of his nose. "Is he gonna be ok?" AJ questioned curiously, looking apprehensive.

Clementine frowned and bit the inside of her cheek, "I hope so, but he's still pale. Give us a favor and go collect water from the raider's supplies. That might help him feel better."

The boy shifted on his feet for a second, before mumbling a quick, "Ok." With one more uneasy glance at his ironic-father-figure, he bolted back into camp.

"I wish we had something we could communicate with..." The girl breathed once they were finally alone. Still, the other teen gave no response. "...It's Lilly, isn't it?" She stated, reading the terror clear in his eyes. Louis hesitated, but nodded with a short hum.

"God, I'm so sorry she did this to you... If I could take it back, I would. I knew I should've picked you instead of Violet... fuck. If only I could go back in time..." She studied his disheveled appearance, noting how broken and unrecognizable he was.

He was once so confident and joyful. It was like all of his personality had been sucked out of him. "C'mon, say something. Anything. I don't care what it is, I just want to hear your voice again." She urged, "Remember what you told me that night with the piano? I'm still listening, are you afraid that I won't?"

The boy lowered his head, flinching as he flexed a muscle in his mouth. His thick brows knit together in concentration as his lips parted open, "I'm c-ch-orry." He managed to croak out, "Ahm orry for e-k-ing you gh-ouw..."

He covered his face in his quivering hands shamefully. Clementine replayed his words in her mind, piecing the missing notes together, "...Letting me down?" She questioned with contempt. Her friend nodded sourly.

The girl frowned, caressing his drooping shoulders, "You didn't disappoint me. Hell, Louis, I was so glad to see you alive. Amazed, even. I don't even think  _Violet_  could survive going through something like that."

Clem removed his hands from his face, noticing how glum he appeared, "I love you, so does Violet. We all do. Maybe... maybe we can work something out back at the school... God, I hope we do. You didn't deserve this. Neither did Aasim or Omar..."

She froze as the taller teen pulled her into a kiss. One that was completely unexpected, especially in his diminished state. But after the shock passed, she kissed back, melting into the moment like butter sizzling in a pan.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. Before she knew it, she did the same. Warmth radiated from his face, flushing it pink and spreading to Clem's own. The tips of her fingers grazed the nape of his neck, marvelling at how smooth his skin felt.

They trailed to his shoulders, then to his back, and finally stopping to rest at his shoulder blades. Slowly, he departed from her, offering a reassuring smile. 'I love you, too.' He mouthed wordlessly.

Her heart nearly broke at that. She dragged him into another embrace, "I knew you were still in there." She sputtered, feeling his dreads brush against her cheek. Without warning, AJ bounded over with a jug of water bobbing in his arms, "I got the stuff you asked for!" He announced.

Clem nearly knocked Louis over when she broke free from his grasp. Her face was still flushed red and tongue was twisted in alarm, "Oh yeah, uh, j-just... just drop it there," She said, gesturing to a nearby tree stump, "I think we helped Louis calm down a bit by giving him company." AJ peered at the two teenagers questionably, but innocently shrugged it off.

"...I guess we better head back to our own tents, huh, kiddo?" The girl declared, attempting to readjust her signature hat only to remember that she had lost it during the explosion.

The calm smile vanished from Louis' face. Suddenly, he appeared just as he did before. Pale, weak, afraid... He grabbed her arm before she could turn away. "Wai-!" He murmured, eyes almost frantic, "gh-o' -eave me." "You want us to leave?" AJ inquired, fondling nervously with his hands.

Louis shook his head vigorously, forcing himself to speak again, "-O! I'm havi-g... -igh-k-mare... igh-mare." "Nightmare?" Clementine butted in, worry distorting her features, "Nightmares about Lilly?"

Her boyfriend nodded in confirmation, clearly still traumatised from the experience, "I ju-..." He trailed faintly, "I ju... -o- waha be a-one..." His words were so jarbled she could barely make them out. But miraculously, she did.

"He wants us to stay with him." She told AJ, whose eyes instantly lit up. "Like a sleep over?" He chirped, "That's what Tenn said they're called." "Not... exactly." Clem replied, "He's having nightmares about what happened on the boat. He's terrified, and he needs us to be here to help him sleep."

"...Are they like nightmares we have?" The boy spoke up curiously, "Of the ranch?" The older girl nodded, glancing at Louis' sagging form worryingly. "We have to help him feel better, that's what he always did for us, right?"

"Right." AJ chimed in. He rushed to the distraught teen's side with no hesitation, "Don't worry, Louis. We won't leave you." He soothed, holding the other's larger hand in his own.

Louis exhaled in relief, softly caressing him back. A barely comprehensible 'Thank you...' left his lips. Crickets crackled distantly in the background, as did the waves of the river nearby. Clementine helped guide the boy back to his bed, carefully tucking him under the sheets.

AJ tossed a handful of blankets next to them. He collapsed onto it, comfortably wrapping them around his body. Thankfully, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the ground.

Clem noticed Louis' distracted gaze as she sat down beside him. His fingers clutched fearfully at his faded white sheets. Almost like he couldn't believe he was free. "I promise we won't ever leave you behind again." She spoke, attempting to snap him out of his trance.

The girl frowned when he gave no reaction. She leaned forward to meet his tired eyes, then planted a kiss on his forehead. Louis blinked at her, clearly surprised. He forced a grateful smile before it faded and sunk back into awful silence.

Clem bit her lip, recoiling back to her sheets. "We'll get through this together, ok?" She declared firmly, "All of us will. I'll make sure of it."


	3. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say it, but there's only one more chapter left for this y'all.  
> This story's purpose is to basically ease my growing suspense for the final episode, so it's really just a collage of all my anxious predictions.
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing this so far though, and I hope I'll be able to write more after this series ends. (As much as it pains me to say that.)  
> There's only eight more days, guys. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy^^ If you have any thoughts, don't be afraid to put them in the comments.

Goosebumps pricked at Louis' too-pale skin. The cold made him shiver and attempt to rub the odd sensation away. But it didn't. Rumbles and voices vibrated through the walls, growing louder as seconds ticked by. He couldn't bring himself to recognize them nor did he care. He just wanted them to go away.

Again, he was cowering in the corner of his cell. Curling himself into a ball. Hearing footsteps tap tauntingly from outside, though he tried his best to ignore them.

He wasn't talking anymore, so why were they still there? Unless his broken sobbing had drawn their attention instead. It sounded so wrong. So unrecognizable. He could still taste his iron-like blood every time he swallowed. He was so sick of it. God, he just wanted to go home.

The sound of the cell door screeching open was next, then the noise of Lilly unsheathing her blade. The scene was too awfully familiar.

Louis hulled his knees up to his chest, gritting his teeth. He had almost forgotten it was a dream.  _'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'_  He urged himself desperately. But the footsteps only inched closer, causing his heart to hammer harder in his chest. He cursed to himself as the room somehow became darker.

If he fought back, she would only hurt him worse. Or Aasim and Omar. He didn't want them to suffer. Not like this. Anything but this. The prison became so horrifyingly silent. Louis didn't want to turn around. He knew better than to turn around. But the uncontrollable curiosity got the best of him.

A bloody hand latched at his wrist, yanking him forward to meet a terribly familiar face. It was Clementine. She had blood marred on her dirt-speckled face. It drooled from the corners of her mouth, running dangerously down to her chin.

Louis unconsciously wiped at it with a hand, but it wouldn't come off. As if it were super-glued to her skin. He could see that she was trying to speak, but she couldn't. She was mute. Empty. A shell of her former self. Like him. She had lost her tongue, too. And it was all his fault.

Clem's red-soaked fingers interlocked with his own. Her face twitched suddenly, lips contorting into a sickeningly bloody smile------

Louis jerked awake in his blankets, breathing feverishly. Sweat drenched down his brow, sticking to his hair and down the collar of his olive shirt. His eyes danced around frantically, expecting the nightmare to be true. ...Only to find himself back in the safety of camp.

The golden sun peaked brightly at the horizon, piercing through distant trees. AJ's head was nuzzled comfortably on Louis' stomach, his poofy afro tickling his skin through the fabric. The rest of the boy's small body was cocooned in fluffy sheets.

Clementine lay limply beside him. Her arm was outstretched, almost touching Louis' own. Without her usual hat perched on her head, she looked prettier than ever. Like the day he first met her. It was only three weeks prior, but it felt like forever.

" _Oh, my darling. Oh, my darling, oh, my darling, Clementine..."_ The teen had sung teasingly, his fingers trickling along the keys of his piano. The mentioned girl crossed her arms over her chest, appearing amused.

" _You are lost and gone forever.._ _. Dreadful sorry, Clementine."_

_"Light, she was like a fairy, and her shoes were number nine."_

_"Herring boxes without topses. Sandals were for Clementine..."_

He would never be able to sing again.

The boy exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes for a short moment. He carefully shuffled out of his bed, trying his best not to disturb either of his friends' sleeping forms. He glanced regretfully at them again before turning away.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a rock on the edge of the riverbank. Dangling his feet off the edge. It was still dark outside. The sky was a dull indigo tinged a warm orange and pink at the horizon. His thoughts dissolved into daydreams as he studied the ripples in the water.

Louis massaged his fingers through the river's sand. Reminding himself that it was real. He had escaped. But why did the memory of the boat continue to haunt him despite it?

The teen looked out over the river, watching the current wash gently over the rocks. He flexed the remnants of his tongue experimentally, twitching at the pain that soon followed. After a moment, he tried again, then again, and again.

When the pain dulled, he practiced twisting it, rolling it, trying to get used to the strange alien lump it was at the back of his mouth. He attempted pronouncing words he used to say all the time, old jokes he used to make.

But there was always a crack in his voice, a mumble escaping him when he said certain letters. Hell, he couldn't even pronounce his own name. "-oui-" He tried, frustration in his tone, "gh-oui-" He said again, "k-gh-oui-g-"

The boy fell quiet, sorrow welling in his chest. He would never be the same. All because he wouldn't listen to Lilly. All because he couldn't shut his goddamn mouth. It was all his fault.

Fresh tears welled in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. The terrible silence seemed to drag on for an eternity. But then he heard boots crunching in the dirt beside him. Someone was approaching.

Instinctively, his head snapped to face it, and a short blonde girl met his eyes. She wore a tattered lavender jacket over a denim blue hoodie. Blonde bangs framed her face and obscured her frightened green eyes."...Lou?" Her melodic voice called, sounding surprised, "What are you doing out here alone?"

Louis shrugged nonchalantly, having no other response to give. Violet frowned, eyes breaking away from the boy's lifeless expression. Her mind buzzed as she attempted to change the subject, "...I was looking for some wood for the fire." She claimed bleakly, "The raiders have alot of good food in their supplies. Beef, pork, chicken... You were getting sick of all that rabbit stew and fruit-jello shit too, huh?"

The male found himself smiling a bit. He wanted to blabber on about how many years they've been eating the same crap and how bland and nasty it tasted. There were so many things he wanted to say. But all he could mutter out was a plain, "Yeah."

Plopping down beside him, Violet sighed, huffing her bangs from her eyes, "I just wish the others could be here to join us..." She continued sourly, "After the gunshots rang out, people just started... disappearing. Most ran off, but... fuck I hope they're ok."

"When I told Ruby what they did to you, she was horrified. She wanted to make sure you stopped bleeding and didn't have any infections, but then she saw Aasim get shot... She said she could save him, that she'd come back for the rest of us... It's been hours since then."

Louis wanted to tell her that it was ok. That they would be going home soon. That everything was fine, even though it wasn't. Maybe remark that he felt alot like she probably did. Gloomy, reclused, quiet...

The freckled boy parted his lips, but nothing came out.

Violet seemed to notice. She licked her teeth regretfully, "God, I wish we could've stopped them. Honestly, Lou, I was terrified. Seeing you like that in the cell. So... lifeless and broken. I didn't think you were going to make it."

Her next statement was barely a whisper, "I wish Clem saved you instead of me. Hell, she'd make a hell of a lot more sense that way..." Violet avoided the taller teen's sympathetic gaze. His eyes were like drops of dark honey in the blaring sunlight. They hadn't changed at all after his capture. Proving that he was still truly Louis despite everything.

The girl scoffed suddenly, fixing her crooked posture, "Sorry for sounding so depressing..." She half-joked to fill the quiet, "It's just been a long night."

 _'Tell me about it,'_ Louis wanted to quip sarcastically. Instead, he replied with a nod, trying to distract himself with the hazy scenery. Violet sighed again, before slowly standing to her feet. She was about to turn away and leave him to dwell alone in silence, but she paused.

"...Do you wanna come eat breakfast with us?" She asked, her soft voice piping up again, "Trust me, the food's really good. It'll last us a few weeks, too. There's fresh coffee, cheese, eggs, sausage..." She rang them off like items on a shopping list.

Louis' mouth drooled as he pondered the tastes of the long-awaited foods. "...Waffles, syrup, pancakes, bacon, butter, sugar..." The girl chuckled when she saw he was already standing at her side, lips practically melting.

"We really hit the jackpot, Lou."

###

The sweet, satisfying scent of pancakes lingered in the air. While the coffee's strong smell was almost overpowering. It was like a swirl of caramel and candy, a taste so familiar yet so forgotten.

It burnt into Louis' nose, almost too sweet, and so promising. Pancake batter splashed into a pan hoisted over the fire, instantly sizzling and popping from the heat.

The cook wore a loose-fitting hoodie over his head, obscuring his broad face. He shook the pan expert-ally, while stirring another pan full of clumps of scrambled eggs. His fingers sprinkled three pinches of orange cheese into them before focusing back on the batter.

Louis sat idly beside him, propping his hands on his knees. The cool morning breeze irritated his already-chapped lips. He tried to lick them, only to earn a jolt of pain from the remains of his tongue.

He shivered as memories of being ruthlessly maimed flashed back into his mind. The images and noises threatened to come flooding back, but he fought against it. Instead, he imagined the taste of the new food, the texture, the warmth...

He remembered sitting back at his dinner table with his parents. The sunlight glistening through the crystals of the silver chandelier. He remembered the fancy silverware that felt like silk in his small hands. All the expensive decorations that were nailed uselessly to the walls...

Movement caught his eyes in reality, breaking him from his trance. It was the cook. He was scraping rations of eggs onto separate plates, making sure to add a bit of pepper for each one.

Louis could clearly see the boy's face in the fire's light, as well as his injured limp. His mouth fell open, "Omar?" He spoke. The shorter boy visibly jumped as his name was called, as if he didn't know anyone was there.

"Oh. Hey there." He replied in his usual smooth and quiet tone, "It's good to see you're feeling better. After we jumped in the water yesterday, I saw that things got a bit... rough."

 _'No kidding.'_  Louis was tempted to blurt out, but he resisted.

"Wha- happe-h o Aa-im?" His lips burbled instead. Fuck. There he goes again. Omar looked at him, his expression full of confusion and guilt. "Wha- happe-h o Aa-ck-im?" His comrade repeated, struggling to pronounce the words.

The cook suddenly spun around, plucking a small notebook and a pencil from the raiders' supplies. As if he expected his friend's mess of dialogue to happen. "Here," He said, offering it to Louis generously, "This might help."

The realization hit the older teen like a truck as he took the items into his hands. That was all he had to communicate with. No one could understand him without it. Speech was useless now. He had lost his tongue. He had no fucking tongue.

"It's alright." Omar assured, setting a gloved hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Louis could see the hidden pain in his eyes, "It's just a way to make speaking easier."

Talking. Something he used to do thoughtlessly every day. Abuse it, even. He had lost count of how many times he'd been told to shut up. Omar had even said it himself a few times. And now, it seemed their wish had come true.

Trembling, the freckled boy took the pencil in a hand before dragging it across the paper. He began to regret not practicing writing back at the school. The letters he wrote wavered and curled in the lead. Or maybe it was just his fear of misunderstanding playing tricks on him.

' _What happened to Aasim?'_  It read as he handed it back to his friend. Omar skimmed the words carefully, appearing lost in thought, "I saw him with Ruby when I came back from the camp. I managed to find a few more boxes of food along the way..." He trailed.

"He was... paralyzed from the neck down. The bullet missed his head and hit his spine. I've never seen Ruby so upset." He closed his eyes a moment, before shaking his head. Louis could hardly believe it. His mind could barely comprehend the image of Aasim in such horror and pain.

He was only trying to help swim him back to shore. If only he didn't nearly drown because of fatigue. If only he could swim, if only he wasn't so damn  _useless._  It wouldn't have ever happened. It was all his fault.

"She said she'd meet us back at the school by noon." Omar added sadly, "I know a path to get back. We're South-West from it at the river."

Louis recalled all of Marlon's previous warnings about the water. Especially the  ** _'Don't fucking go here!'_**  written in bold red ink on the school's map. The memory made him feel uneasy.

Violet interrupted the twos' anxious thoughts, wandering over with an armful of sticks. Taking a big whiff of the breakfast's scent, she dropped them to the ground, "God, this smells like heaven." She breathed.

As if on cue, Clementine and AJ appeared alongside her. The five year old's features were beaming in amazement. As if they had discovered a legendary treasure. "Woah. Clem, is that  _food?"_  He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's the really good kind." His mother-figure answered gladly, "You've never had it before, but it's amazing. We used to eat it all the time back before the walkers."

They sat on a crooked log beside Louis. AJ continued to give the older boy questionable looks, still concerned for his odd behavior. Near the fire, Omar divided several pancakes into five different plates for them. He made sure to slice them neatly and drizzle syrup on each one, before handing them out.

"Breakfast is served," He declared, enjoying seeing the delight on everyone's faces. AJ jabbed quizzically at the silverware near his food, raising a brow. Clem chuckled at his reaction, guiding his hands to teach him how to use them.

Louis peered down at his own food, fear bubbling in his chest. What if he couldn't swallow? What if he couldn't eat? What if he starved? His nervous hand reached for his fork, stabbing into the moist, warm loaf of pancakes. With a slight hesitation, the teen slurped it up, cringing as the sugar activated his injured taste buds.

It practically melted in his mouth, drowning him in sweet bliss. Miraculously, he could taste it. And despite missing more than half of his tongue, he could swallow it, too. Though the effort stung painfully at his absent muscle, he couldn't resist drinking up more. He didn't realize how much he missed it.

"Wow! This tastes awesome!" AJ chirped from his seat, "It's like... those nasty marshmallows we found in that old shack last year, but so much better!" Clem smiled softly, "There's plenty of other amazing foods out there to discover too. Actually, we could cook some here now that I think about it."

The cook grinned at her, already stirring the groups' (soon-to-be) pot roast dinner.

Before Louis knew it, his plate was completely empty, devoid of crumbs or anything. All that was left was a small glass mug full of a hot murky liquid. Coffee. "Be careful drinking that." Omar quickly cautioned, "I tried to cool it down with cream, but it'll still hurt if you're not careful."

Louis eyed the drink as if it were poison. It's hypnotizing smell seeped into his nose, but suspense still burned in his throat. He knew it would be painful, but damn - how long had it been since he'd drank quality coffee? Excluding the garbage they brewed occasionally at the school.

Tempted, the teen held the drink in his hands, studying its promising golden texture. Gulping unintentionally, he brought the cup to his lips. The taste was warm, but sweet and bitter at the same time.

Almost like hot butter blended with butterscotch. Louis was able to relish the flavor for a moment, but not after it trickled to the back of his mouth. Immediately, his tongue felt like it was set on fire.

He instantly coughed and hacked it out, kneeling over and gasping for air. It sounded so wrong. So distorted and broken. Almost like he was sobbing and sputtering back in his cell. The coffee felt just like the blood lingering on his chin.

In reality, Clem and Violet were already at his side, asking him if he was alright. Louis nodded, regardless that he just discovered he couldn't even enjoy a single simple sip of coffee.

He wanted to tell them how he felt, how shattered he was. How he felt like a broken image of his former self. But he couldn't. Not without bumbling out his words like an idiot. Not without writing a five page essay in the notebook.

A crackling sound erupted in his ears. But it wasn't part of his feeble choking noises. It was a gunshot. His blood ran cold. He wanted to believe it was just another taunting hallucination. But if it was, why was everyone standing?

They looked towards the bank of the river, noticing the squelching sounds were growing louder. The sound of boots slamming in the mud. There were at least nine silhouettes approaching them, all were visibly armed with rifles and crossbows. Hunters returning for their prey. Louis scrambled back to his feet, barely holding back a whimper.

"We need to get the hell out of here, now." Clementine hissed, snatching her team's only gun from the supplies. It's ammo was reloaded with a quick snap of her wrist. She peeked back at her friends, grimacing, "Run. Get out of here before they see you. I can fight them off."

"What? There's one of you and nine of them, you won't stand a chance!" Omar retorted in a panic.

"Yeah, but someone needs to defend the supplies. When the sun sets, come back for them. I'll make sure these bastards never hurt us again."

Louis stepped forward, terror setting over him. He knew what she was going to do. He could see it shimmer amongst the anguish in her eyes. They only stared back at him. As if telling him that he was the reason.

"Clem, wait!" AJ blurted out, attempting to join her side, "I can help distract them and-" "-No, I'm not putting you in any more danger." She snapped, pushing him away, "Go back to the school. Go there, and I promise I'll come back."

The boy looked into her eyes, seeing fear. Too much fear. But despite the uncertainty, he digressed, "Promise?" He questioned, his voice nearly cracking. "...I promise." Clementine assured.

When the four kids turned and ran, they didn't hear the sound of her rifle clattering to the ground. Nor did they hear the girl's fake desperate pleads for surrender.

All that they heard was their relentless pulses hammering into their ears. The dirt crunching beneath their boots as they scurried back home.


	4. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that the trailer disproved half of the stuff I wrote for this.  
> (---And hopefully, this chapter too, cause holy heck it gets really dark.---)
> 
> Quick note though, the song Louis is playing at the start is Devics' "Salty Seas," which is the credits music for Season 2 Episode 4.  
> I thought it was a very emotional song that fits the mood for this chapter.
> 
> Pretend that this story is a combination of different timelines, because not everything adds up and makes sense.
> 
> Welp I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chaotic mess! I'm eager to see how the save Violet route is handled in 404. I know it's going to be crazy. There's only six hours left until we find out y'all^^^
> 
> Don't forget to leave any thoughts and comments.

_"The summer dream behind the eye._ _And it's the sleep that keeps me alive._   _T_ _he sudden ease when you arrive._ _And it's you. That makes me try."_

_\- Devics,_   _"Salty Seas."_  

An awfully bitter melody serenaded through the halls of the school. One that was accompanied by low hums of the unknown lyrics.

It was a sad and eerie song with an hidden meaning. None of the school kids recognized it or understood why Louis was playing it. When they asked him why he was, all he wrote on his paper was  _'Keep looking for Clementine,'_ before resuming the endless tune.

AJ sat outside the room's door, listening intently as the music looped over and over again. It made him sad. A dreadful feeling falling over him. He twiddled his fingers as regretted memories flooded back.

It had been several weeks since Clem had confronted the raiders after the explosion. She hadn't come back since. Not even when she promised she would. And she never broke a promise.

His paranoid mind seeked answers he couldn't reach. Was she captured? Enslaved? Injured? Was she forced to become a soldier like Minnie? Or was she dead all along and he didn't even know it...?

The other kids tried to comfort him, saying that she would be home soon. That they would keep searching for her. But being without her for so long made AJ's chest feel hollow and his throat begin to ache. Louis was the only one to keep him company.

AJ could tell he was just as upset as he was. Only, the older boy didn't express it. His face was completely devoid of emotion. He hadn't wrote or said anything in days. Ruby said that he would get better with time, but AJ only became more worried.

He wanted the old Louis back. The one who laughed, and sang and joked all the time. The one who taught him and Clem how to be happy. The boy who showed them how to live every moment like it was their last. But now, it seemed that he was lost and gone forever.

Letting out a heavy sigh, AJ approached him from the doorway. The teen barely noticed him, not reacting at all when he pulled at his shirt sleeve.

It was like he was drowning in the tune he was reciting. His deep, soothing voice was still humming the missing vocals. Stringy brown hair dripped over his brow, draping the sadness hidden underneath. His skin was bright and brought back to life after the boat incident, but he was still broken and lifeless as ever.

AJ yanked at his olive shirt again, harder than last time, "Louis," He said, nearly used to calling his name because of how much he spaced out. After a moment, the boy jolted back to life. His fingers struck several harsh notes when he did.

He didn't speak or attempt to write or anything. He just sat there, eyes grazing the waves of wood on his piano. AJ met his glossy, distracted gaze. He saw sorrow. "The others are still looking for her." AJ said among the silence.

Hearing no response, he bit his tongue, "I miss her... so much. She always knew the right thing to do. How to stay alive, how to shoot, what to say, how to deal with the monsters..."

Louis nodded a bit, fluttering a few fingers mutely across his keyboard. "You miss her too, right?" AJ inquired. He watched the teen nod once more, "Is that why you don't wanna talk anymore? I...I want to help you, but I don't know how. It's like you don't even want me to."

Looking once more at his broken friend, Alvin merely sighed, "Clem would know what to do."

Louis shifted in his seat, his head drooping forwards tiredly. He quietly cracked his knuckles before strumming a completely different song. AJ had heard it before a few times, but the teen had never played it in front of him until now.

It sounded so lively. Emotion swelled in the notes that played - as if Louis had poured the last of his hopes into them. The effort reflected on his face, his eyes and lips tightening in concentration.

Alvin's face beamed with curiosity, "Woah, what's that song called?" He asked, despite expecting silence. Surprisingly, the pianist paused and grabbed his pencil from the desk. He scribbled a single word onto the paper before sliding it to AJ.  _'Clementine,'_  It read.

"That's so cool! Is it supposed to be a theme song for her?" The kid piped in surprise. Louis approved with a thumbs-up and a smile, but it inevitably faded. With slight hesitation, his fingers resumed composing the rest of the song.

As it continued, the shorter boy found his thoughts flickering back to everything Clem taught him. How to aim for the head. How to atone. How death was a mercy. And how to... say goodbye.

Alvin looked back at Louis, noting how miserable and devastated he appeared. He didn't look any different from when they rescued him back on the boat - if not somehow worse.

AJ related the blank brown eyes to Abel's desperate green and hazel ones. Then, he remembered the life in them trickling out. Like blowing out a candle. A spark of life appeared in Louis', however. His hands ran beautifully along his piano, reciting the 'unnamed' song he played to Clementine the night when the raiders attacked.

But what if she never came back? Would he go back to being lost and shattered forever? Would he be forced to suffer a lonely torturous fate because of it?

_Could death possibly be a mercy?_  Alvin pondered as he inspected the hidden pain in Louis' eyes.

Sure enough, it became visible once the song stopped playing. The freckled boy slumped in his seat, sinking his face in his hands miserably. He had nothing to comfort him. Nothing to reassure him. No one to hear his silent screams for help. All because Lilly cut out his tongue.

AJ didn't want him to suffer. And no one was there to tell him it could get better. What if it didn't? What if it never did? He remembered Clem telling him about Lee. How he got bit and had to be put out of his misery.

_"I did it because I loved him."_  Clem had said,  _"I didn't want him to suffer. Not like that. Anything like that."_

AJ dipped his small hand in his back pocket. His fingers curled around the butt of his gun as he slowly fished it out. He studied the smooth, cool, silver texture with his finger tips, before he began to contemplate his actions.

What would Clem do if she were there? Would she stop him and say Louis could get better like everyone else did? Or would she gulp back her guilt and tell him to pull the trigger?

The weapon trembled in Alvin's shivering hands as he aimed at the other male. He lost track of how long he stood there like that - gun drawn, mouth parched, sweat beading down his brow... His heart nearly stopped when he noticed that Louis was looking his direction.

Instantly, the teen's once emotionless eyes went frantic and he tumbled from his seat. His back slammed against the wall with a thud, his arms branching out in opposite directions. But no sound left his lips. He only stared in horror at the gun that was trained on him.

AJ didn't move a muscle. He stared back at him, seeing the terror clear on his friend's face.

_Death is a mercy._  He reminded himself, squeezing his eyes shut,  _Death is a mercy._

When his index finger rested on the trigger, he opened them again. Louis hadn't moved, not even an inch. He was clearly afraid, but something about his hazy, unfocused gaze made the younger boy step closer.

Gulping back the guilt that was practically gushing in his throat, Alvin squinted, remembering Clem's urging tone before he killed Lilly.

**"** _**Do it, AJ!"** _

__

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
